Snow
by Neon Glow
Summary: *update! chapter 13 is up!* Darker version of Snow White. Begins with the childhood of the evil queen and other characters that were slightly mentioned in the original fairy tale. R&R please.
1. PART I : The Birth of Two Girls

Disclaimer: The story Snow White obviously does not belong to me, BUT everything else is original and belongs me. 

(Disclaimer goes for all chapters)

Note: I must warn you now, the first ten chapters are a bit slow and might not seem related to the story Snow White (but they are). You should read this story with an open mind, especially the first few chapters. Well anyways, enough of my annoying ranting go read! Reviews are welcomed most greatly. 

 **Part One**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Birth of Two Girls**

            On the same day, in the same hour, two girls were born, both possessing an equal power and position in controlling the events to come in the future, in their lives and the lives of many others. One was born without a father; the other lost her mother the moment she was born. Both their homes were cold from the winter snow and the wind blew through the small cracks in the walls of their small cottages. The infant with the enigmatic green eyes was named, Evelyn, a few hours after her mother's death. The other child with the sleepy violet eyes was unnamed as her mother cried in memory of the husband and father who left her and her child. These two were to grow up gazing at the same stars, wanting the same things and feeling the same pain of losing a parent. However, they were fated never to meet. They were to lead parallel lives, never to intersect but to go along the same lines.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Viola's eyes flashed with panic and fear. Her mother was drunk again and the stench of ale gave her the signal to hide. Her mother, Medora, was a dangerous woman when she was influenced by alcohol. She was dangerous all the time because she drank all the time. Her husband had left her for another woman when he found out that she was a witch and was pregnant, both which were issues he was equally afraid of. His abandonment emotionally scarred her for life. She became a bitter and cold-hearted woman. After he left, she tried to kill the baby within her but to her surprise, neither physical attacks nor magic would harm the child. The enfant was born healthy without a mark or scratch that might have indicated the harm her mother had inflicted on her. Medora never showed a sign of affection or love to the child that she had not named. 

Viola ran and hid inside a cupboard and peeked through the crack in the wood. Their cottage was so small, and there were only a few places she could hide. Her mother trudged into the house bumping into the walls and into the little furniture they had.  Her scraggly brown hair was powdered by dust and speckled with broken leaves. The bags under her eyes were dark and her blood shot eyes screamed murder. 

            "GIRL!" Medora shrieked, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"  Viola hugged herself tighter as she heard her mother's footsteps getting louder and louder. A smell of jasmine and ale suddenly filled the air, and Viola held her breath.  Medora stopped in front of the cupboard in which Viola was hiding. She didn't even need her mirror to find Viola. Viola was always easy to find. 

            "Hmmm… hmph… what are you doing my child? Do you really think that you can hide from me?! I'm a witch! REMEMBER!" cried Medora. Viola felt her body shake. She hated it when her mother said that. Viola was only eight years old but she was a perceptive and deep child. She heard the villagers talk of her mother as a monster and a freak. Viola had never seen her mother call upon evil spirits or cast deathly curses on innocent children, as the villagers said she did. Viola always figured that they called her a witch because she was eccentric and because of her hostile aura. She looked through the crack and saw her mother with tears in her eyes. Although her mother abused her, Viola felt a certain pity towards Medora. She saw every facet and side that made up Medora. She knew the pain her mother felt whenever she was discriminated against for being a witch. Whenever Viola was made fun of or victimized, she let her ill feelings go away by imagining herself away from her life. She dreamt of being rescued by a handsome prince who would take her to his palace, away from everything that would harm her. However, unlike Viola, Medora would ease her pain by lashing out at everyone and drinking. Medora harbored all ill feelings and it fed her anger. And with each passing day, Medora was becoming more and more hostile towards the world. 

            "You shouldn't have been born, child." Medora whispered, "It would have been better for you if you had just DIED."  Medora fell to the floor and wept. Viola felt sorrow for her mother, but when she looked into her mother's eyes, Viola saw flames that engulfed her mother's soul, and it frightened her and kept her from soothing her mother's agony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            In another region of the country, a young girl with jet-black hair hummed as she walked along the road with her father. Evelyn looked up at her father's face hoping for a smile, but expecting a blank face. Her father's sad expression dampened her heart but she kept a warm front and skipped ahead of her father. She was an enchanting child, one who had captured the hearts of the King and Queen with her charm. She was able to make most everyone smile, but her father. Evelyn took a glance at her father's face, and saw the distant look on his face again. He was thinking of her mother, she was sure of it. Nothing she ever did; nothing she could ever do; could relieve his grief. She was told of how great her mother was, and how beautiful of a person she was. She always thought that her mother must have been an extraordinary person. So extraordinary that she was able to grieve someone so painfully even in death. 

            She looked ahead and saw a figure walking slowly toward them. She pulled her father and went towards the old man who had his arms wide open.

            "GRANDFATHER!!!" Evelyn ran into his arms and inhaled the smell of evergreen trees. 

            "My dear child, I've missed you so. I hear that you have gone to the palace to entertain the Queen herself." Evelyn hugged him tighter, happy to know that someone was proud of her.

            "Yes, grandfather. Not only the Queen, but the King too. They asked me to come again and told me that I was a bright and charming girl," she said excitedly. Her father, who just caught up with her stood still, with a far off look.

            "Well, I knew they would love you," her grandfather said. He let go of Evelyn and looked up at his son. "Ian…"

            "Is there something wrong father? It's getting dark let's go in …" Ian said with a monotonous voice. He went into their cottage and lit the lantern. Evelyn and her grandfather stood outside watching Ian's shadow preparing dinner. Evelyn hung her head down, still hurt because of her father's indifference.

            "I'll go in and help father." She whispered.  

            "Child, come sit with me. I don't feel much like going in, yet," her grandfather said. Evelyn hesitantly sat next to him and looked off into the distance.

            "Do not be hurt by father. He loves you…it's just hard for him to express it," he said. Evelyn nodded her head, as she kept her tears from falling down her cheek. The sun was setting, and the stars were beginning to appear one by one. 

"Your mother was a grand lady. Did you know you're a lot like her? Well, your father loved her dearly. Yes, he loved her more than his life…" Ian watched his father and Evelyn from the window near the kitchen. The death of his wife still haunted him. It had been eight years ago that he had lost her, but to him it felt like centuries. There had never been a day where he had not thought of her. He was not complete without her.


	2. In the Forest there lies...

*disclaimer: anything recognizable is not mine, but everything else has been created by me.

If you've read up to here, I thank you greatly for putting up with my crap. ^^ Anyways I'm sure all of you are wondering how the heck this story has anything to do with Snow White, but trust me it does. My plan for this story is to begin with the childhood of the evil queen, so the story might not seem familiar right now. But trust me it will all make sense in later chapters. Well anyways, please tell me if I've made any mistakes and I'm sure I did. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.            

**In the forest there lies…**

She had first met the queen when she was as a small child of eight years. The king and queen were going through her village when the queen had first noticed her. She was a lovely girl with dark hair, which flew around her like the wind, as she ran. Her charming smile enchanted the queen at first sight. Since then the queen asked Evelyn to visit her from time to time. Four years had gone by since she had first met the queen, but she was still not accustomed to the walls of the palace. The cold marble floors were not the same as the noisy wooden floors of her cottage. Although she felt out of place in the palace, the queen always made her feel welcome there. She continuously told Evelyn, how she had wanted a daughter just like her. In fact, the queen had even asked her to extend her visit, but Evelyn had her father to take care of. He grew weaker as the days went on. Day by day, Evelyn saw her father diminishing before her eyes. Without her, Evelyn was sure that her father would not be able to take care of himself. When her grandfather died a year ago, Evelyn was worried that her father would finally lose his mind, but he seemed to take it well. However as the days passed her father was slowly losing control of himself. He had conversations with her mother, as if she were really there alive and healthy. Sometimes he would not talk to Evelyn more several weeks and cry in his bed incessantly. Evelyn wanted to protect him. All she had ever wanted was for her father to be happy.

As she walked out of the palace, Evelyn sighed and breathed in the fresh air. She lifted her face up to the sky to feel the warm rays upon her skin. The green grass swayed with the gentle wind, as the birds sang sweet songs. It was a beautiful day but something was missing. Evelyn looked about her and could not find her father, who was not outside waiting for her. 

"You lookin' for that man, eh?" said an old man behind her, "Well, I think I saw him headin' toward the dark forest, I think. What are you, his daughter?"

"Um yes, I am his daughter. To the forest, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Saw it wit my two eyes. He just got up and walked towards the forest. I tried to stop'im but he kept on going." Evelyn had a sickening feeling in her stomach as she looked towards the forest.

"Thank you!" cried Evelyn as she rushed to the dark forest.

"Hey young lady!" shouted the old man, "I think you'd better hurry, cause you're ole man looked kinda sick!" She had already started running and the old man looked on with worry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Dark green leaves covered the sky, letting only tiny rays of sunlight to shine through. In the forest it was always night. Creatures of the dark watched the girl with glowing yellow eyes in the shadows of the dark and twisted trees. Evelyn brushed the branches and leaves that blocked her path as she hurriedly blazed through the forest. As a child she feared the dark forest and its shadows. The villagers told her that the Forest of Shadows had sheltered and hid evil demons, who devoured children who dared to enter their forest. 

The Forest of Shadows was situated between three large kingdoms. It was however not claimed or wanted by any of these kingdoms. There were many legends and myths surrounding the dark forest. Demons, witches and warlords were believed to have a secret underground city in the forest. No one really knew if the rumors and stories were true, and it was said that a small few had lived in the forest, but most people preferred not to enter the forest.

The sun was slowly setting, and the few rays that were able to shine through the trees were gradually diminishing. Evelyn quickened her pace and followed the trail of pressed leaves left by her father. She was becoming terribly afraid and her legs were tired from walking over roots and rocks. But she kept her pace and continued her search for her father. A strong scent wafted into her nose and she turned to the origin of the smell. She looked to her right and saw moonlight shining down on a small clearing. Instead of a tree, she saw a shadow lying on the grass. A sudden curiosity struck her and she walked slowly towards the clearing. The scent grew stronger, and repulsive, but she was compelled to move closer, by an unknown force. Evelyn gasped to see a puddle of blood surrounding the shadow. __

_Could it be?_

            Evelyn shuddered at the thought. But to prove her thought wrong, she had to see the face of the man. She slowly went over to the body and examined the body's features.

            _It can't be… It just couldn't…_

She touched the shoulder of the man and turned the body over. The moonlight struck on his face. A piercing scream was heard throughout the kingdom, as the sleeping children dreamt of their worst fears. Her father's face still carried the emotionless expression Evelyn was used to seeing, but his eyes, still open, showed defeat. His shirt was blood stained and cut. 

_            Suicide?_

The knife, still gripped in his hand, was still lodged into his body. And … in his right hand, there lay his heart. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

            _Ian walked into the forest, without knowing why. Something was pulling him in; something was playing with his mind. He heard her singing. Only she could have such a beautiful voice. His wife was waiting for him somewhere, she was waiting her him to come back to her. He followed her voice until he came upon a clearing in the forest. He stood in amazement to see her. God… she was beautiful. Her beauty radiated a glow much more brighter than the sun itself. He knew she was still alive, but no one believed him. He rushed to her side and held her in his embrace, with an intent to never let her go…He opened his eyes, and saw nothing. Emotions ran through him as he shouted her name. She was going to come back. No, she had to come back. He waited and waited, and his shouts and cries were not heard. There was no need to have a heart he thought. Without her he was not complete. Without her he did not need a heart…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Tears streaked down Evelyn's face as she cradled her father in her arms. She took the heart out of her father's hand and placed it back to where it belonged.

            "Why? I don't understand father. I was still here. I still loved you. Wasn't I enough? You didn't have to die! I still loved you! Do you hear me?! I still loved you!" 

Evelyn's cried on and on, as the night passed slowly. That night, some say that the moon turned red for a second. Yes, it was just for a small moment. But it was a moment to remember. 


	3. By the Tree

Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope it's not too sappy or anything. If it is please review and tell me. I know I have grammar problems, so please point them out if you see any. I wasn't sure if I should've added this chapter into the story, but since I already wrote it here it is. 

By the tree

            "… And they lived happily ever after."

            Her eyes left the book and looked up into the sky.  She wished her life would be as peaceful as she was that moment. Unfortunately, her life was not a fairy tale. In fact, it was far from it.  She sighed and walked over to the pond, to find her reflection staring back at her. "Such pretty violet eyes," people would tell her. She had named herself "Viola" after the color of her eyes. She knew that they were her best feature. Unlike her mother, Viola was a true beauty. Golden hair, full lips, and a perfect complexion, she looked more like a princess than a low-classed peasant. 

            She looked at her reflection and touched her cheek. She fell back stung by the pain. Her mother struck her there last night, but like always there was no sign of the mark. As a child, her wounds never seemed to appear. They were still as painful, but there was no sign of the beatings she was given daily. The thought of her mother caused her body to tense. She feared her mother, more than hell itself

            _Child…._

            Mother, was watching her wretched mirror again, there was no doubt about it.  Her mother used her mirror to find her and spy on other people. Viola knew she couldn't run away from home; her mother was going to find her one way or another. Viola ran home, hoping that the faster she got home, the less angry her mother would be. She pushed the leaves out of her face as she raced home.

            "… You worthless piece of trash… Where were you? " Medora sat in the dark, a bottle in her hand.

            "…I…I was just"__

"Are you trying to LEAVE?! You're just like him!" Medora's face was full of wrath and bitterness.

            "No…no…I wasn't trying to leave. Honest, I…I wasn't!"

 She struck Viola down, and kicked her continuously. Viola cried out in pain. Medora only laughed as she beat Viola down. 

            "Please Stop!" Viola cried. Medora stopped and backed away, looking stunned. "Mother please, I wasn't trying to leave you! Why…why are you hitting me?"

            Medora's eyes flashed. "Are you asking me "why", my dear? I'll tell you!" She let out an evil laugh and pushed down Viola, as she attempted to stand up. Medora took the bottle she was holding and threw it across the floor. The bottle shattered as it hit the wood.

            "I hate you! You are the bane of my life. Think about it, my dear child," she said resentfully, "If I were never pregnant with you, he would have stayed. " Did her father really leave, because of her? Viola felt perplexed. She had always thought her father had left her and her mother, because her mother was a witch. Viola looked at her mother in bewilderment, not knowing what to say or think.

            "Do you find me crazy? Do you?! You're just like him, you EVEN look like him! Your sight sickens me, but you can never leave me, never! You will feel the same pain as I do. You will pay for your existence and your Father!" Medora slammed Viola into the wall, and stormed out of the cottage. Viola pulled herself back together, as she gradually stood up. Her mother had surely lost her mind. She thought back upon her mother's words, "_you can never leave, never!" _The words frightened her, and would surely haunt her. She turned to go to clean the broken pieces of the bottle, but her mother's mirror caught her eye. The only thing her mother cared for was her mirror. She used the mirror for several purposes, but mostly to hunt Viola down. She went towards the mirror and saw that there were no visible wounds on her, like always. A sudden thought arose in her and she looked straight into the mirror.

            "Mirror mirror, who has seen much hate,

              What has become of my father's fate."

The mirror glowed eerily and Viola trembled, afraid of what she might hear or see.

            "My lady, thy father lies, to the west, by the tree, which thou rests upon during the time of the light." The mirror replied with such a deep and rich voice, that Viola felt she had fallen into a trance. 

            "A tree you say…?" Viola's eye widened. Of course! It was the tree where she read her books during the day. 

            "You say he is there, at this moment?" she asked earnestly.

            "Yes… he is always there. May it be day or night, he has been there, and he will be there." 

            "But…I never saw him there before. How can he be there day and night, when I have never seen him there!?" she asked impatiently.

            "The answer lies beneath the ground."

            "Beneath the ground… my father is dead?" Viola took a step back, and reached for the windowsill to hold herself up from falling. "How?! How can that be?! When did he die?! How did he die?!" Viola had never met her father, and resented him for leaving her with her mother, but she still loved the thought of having a father. She believed that one day her father would come and rescue her from the witch.

            "He has been dead, for several years, and weeks before thy birth. His end I would rather show thee than tell." The mirror's glow illuminated, and Viola moved closer to the mirror.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            It was a darkest night of the month. Without the moon, the world had to depend on the light of the stars to guide them through the night. Seymour had come home late that night, and found her talking to her mirror, and to his surprise, the mirror talked back. Shocked, he couldn't find it in him, to enter the cottage, pretending to not know that she was a witch. He slowly backed away, when she suddenly turned her head towards his direction.

            "You can never leave me, dear husband," she whispered. Seymour fell back, and ran towards the woods. He turned back and saw Medora, walking behind him, her eyes glowing like fire.

            "How did you?!" Seymour felt fear surging in his bloodstreams. He understood that no matter how fast he would run, Medora would be right there behind him. 

            "You can NEVER leave ME!" cried Medora, with an evil glint in her eyes. Seymour suspected that there had been something wrong with Medora, ever since he married her just a year ago. If only he had not pitied her, he wouldn't be here now, fearing for his life. Medora slowly walked towards him, and Seymour kept walking back, until he hit the bark of the tree with his back. He was trapped.

            "… you can never leave me…" Medora whispered. She raised her hand, and Seymour cringed in fear as he saw the glistening knife in her hand. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Noooooooo!" screamed Viola, "Stop! Enough mirror! I've seen enough!" 

            The picture in the mirror diminished, and the mirror's glow dimmed. Viola held herself tightly, in fear and sadness. So, that was how her father died. An overwhelming fear had taken a hold of Viola. He was killed by his own wife, and her mother. He had not left for another women, as her mother told her. He was dead, and her dreams of being rescued died with her as well.

*By the way, for people who really want to know how this is related to Snow White, you're going to have to wait a while, this story might be long. In the mean time, keep guessing. ^^


	4. Prison walls

A/N: I looked back at the previous chapters and I found a bunch of grammar mistakes, but being lazy and all I haven't fixed them yet. So, if you see any please feel free to point them out. 

**Prison Walls**

            "It's been almost an year since she's been in there."

            "Aye, you think she might be ill."

            "I hear that she hasn't slept since her father's death. I don't think that she might be ill; there is no doubt she is. Everyday I pass by this cottage, and everyday I see her shadow by the window. Poor thing, I believe she hasn't gotten over her father's death." 

The sound of a carriage diverted the attention of the two men from the cottage to the road. A magnificent carriage adorned with extravagant decorations with sparkling jewels appeared from the horizon, and was heading toward the two men. The men stood in awe at the sight. The sleek white horses had colorful ribbons in their hair and were ornamented with golden bells, which rung like crystals. The carriage seemed to appear from a fairy tale. It stopped in front of the cottage, and the carriage door opened, revealing a beautiful woman. She wore a stunning dress of dark red and shimmering gold. When the men looked onto her face, they realized that she was the queen. She was an exquisite beauty, with the look of a fairy more than a mortal. 

"Good afternoon, kind sirs, is this the home of woodsman's daughter Evelyn?"

"Aye, dear queen."

"Is that her by the window? She looks ill…"

"My queen, I am sure you have not heard, but dear Evelyn's father has passed away just an year ago. Evelyn has been in shock since. She barely eats, and never sleeps. And I know this, for I pass by this cottage many times."

"How did he pass away?"

"… My queen he was killed by the demons of the dark forest. Little Evelyn went into the forest herself and found him dead."

"I see…I had no idea. Thank you, kind sirs. I will see to Evelyn now. Good day to the both of you." The two men went off on their way the queen slowly walked to the cottage. A year had passed and there was no word from the girl, and the queen had a sinking feeling that something might have happened. She entered the cottage to find Evelyn sitting by the window looking off into nowhere. 

"Evelyn…" 

"…" 

She was no longer the happy and vivacious little girl, the queen had always known her to be. Her skin was pale, and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She had grown thin the past year. She ate once in awhile, but her body was malnourished and not taken care of. 

"Evelyn, my child. It is, I, the queen."

"…"

"Child, I know about your father, and I am sorry for what has happened to him. But you cannot do this to yourself. Have you eaten at all this week? Evelyn?" 

"I am fine. Please leave me."

"You are not fine! See, your hand is trembling. You are not well, my dear," the queen said with a sigh, "There is no other way. You will come with me to the palace. I will take care of you from now on and"

"I am fine on my own! Please leave me… please," interrupted Evelyn; her body trembling.

"I will not leave you here on your own!"

"LEAVE ME! I don't need you, I don't need anyone! Do you hear?! I don't need anyone…" cried Evelyn. She stood up by supporting herself on the windowsill. Her body was trembling. A sudden wave of fatigue hit her, as Evelyn fought the urge to fall down.

"I don't need anyone… I don't need…" she whispered softly. Evelyn swooned and fainted falling into the queen. 

"Durwin!" The queen's servant rushed in to meet the demands of the queen.

"Please take the girl into the carriage." 

"Of course, m'lady."

Evelyn slept upon the queen's shoulder, not knowing of to where she was being taken. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            _Where am I?_

            She awoke to not the small cottage she expected to see, but a grand room, fit for a princess. She rose from the bed, and looked about her surroundings. The blankets were soft to the touch, for it was silk. She was wearing a nightgown, pink of color, and made with good cloth. 

_            I must be dreaming. This cannot be real._

            She pinched herself, and found that this was truly no dream but reality. Then she remembered the queen. Of course, the queen had gotten her way, and here she was now in the palace. She walked to the door and saw that it was locked. She let go of the doorknob and felt her hand tremble. All of a sudden, the door opened, and the queen entered the room.

            "I see you are awake."

            "I told you, your highness, I was fine on my own. There is no need for me to stay here."

            "I will not let you go. Have I not told you before? You are like a daughter to me; I do not want you to be ill or unhappy. You will stay here, until I believe you can be happy again."

            "I thank you for your concern, but keeping me here will not do anything. I just want to be alone."

            "And you will, somewhat. This room is part of a section of the palace, which we do not use. When the palace was built, there were five sections made: the north wing, the south wing, the east wing, the west wing and the center palace. They had made the west wing, which is where we are now, but they decided to not use it for, the west wing was dark both night and day. A funny reason yes, but in the days of the old, people feared the dark and worshiped the sun. We still do not use the west wing, for we do not have a use for these rooms, but I think you do. There will be no one here to bother you and, I will give you everything I am able to give you. You will be fed routinely, and"

            "Wait, just wait! Do I have no say in this?"  
  


            "… You are just a child. I do not want to see you give up on your life so soon. Please stay here in the palace; you will have everything you need… If you are determined to leave I will let you go… when you turn eighteen."

            "Eighteen! But…but that means I must stay here for five years."

            "I know this may not seem fair to you, but I believe this way is the best. Remember Evelyn that you are like a daughter to me. I only wish for the best."  The queen took a hold of Evelyn's shaking hand, and let it go. 

            "You should get some rest. You are still ill. Good night." 

            Evelyn was left speechless. So, she was to be held here like a prisoner. She knew it would be pointless to escape. The queen would find her eventually, and then she would be back here again. She would just have to comply with the queen, even though she did not agree. She closed the door, and went to the window. 


	5. At First Sight

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ^_^ Reviews give me motivation to write, so review people! FYI everything is connected to "Snow White", **everything**. I know I keep saying that but oh well. Yes, I know my story is a little slow right now, but just bear with me for just a few more chapters, then the "real" story will begin. If you think I should quicken the pace, review!

At first sight 

            Most of the rooms in the West Wing were caked with dust, and were showing signs of neglect. The rooms were either empty or filled with old furniture and mindless junk that that the palace found no need for. She discovered ancient remnants of those who had lived before her time. She felt isolated and forgotten from the world, and she didn't mind much about it. In fact, to her dismay, she was beginning to enjoy her stay here at the palace. Four years had passed since she was forced to live in this "prison." At first queen came frequently to see how she was doing, but Evelyn constantly pushed the queen away and kept herself obscure. The queen's visits were becoming less frequent, and sometimes Evelyn wondered if the queen had forgotten about her. As the years passed by, Evelyn's loneliness took a hold of her. She sometimes questioned her desire to be isolated and forgotten. Was this what she had really wanted? The only human contact Evelyn barely had were the servants who cleaned her room, and brought her meals. They avoided speaking to her, for they feared her. She counted her days to her freedom, both hating it and desiring it. She spent most of her time wandering around the halls and rooms of the forgotten. The death of her father still haunted her, after five years. The images of his death could not be erased from her mind, as hard as she tried. Both night and day, she was awake, unable to sleep, afraid of her nightmares. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Your royal highnesses, may I present, your son, the royal prince Prince Tristan Aethelbert Landry of Alaster," sang the herald, with his melodic voice.

            Tristan raised his eyebrow at the herald. "Honestly, Edward. There is no need to say my full name." 

            "Your home!" cried the queen. She ran to her son and embraced him.

            "Mother, it has only been four years."

            "And a long four years it has been, Tristan. Oh my, look at you! You've become a dashing young man."

            "Geneva, you are suffocating the boy," said the king as he rose from his throne. "It is good to see you my son, I have heard you have done well in your studies."

            "I hope I have made you proud, father."

            "Of course, of course. Now there is the matter of marriage we must discu-"

            "Please father, not today," interrupted Tristan, "I would like to see the palace. I haven't been here for so long."

            "I see… Then we will discuss this matter after you are done exploring the palace, as you wish." Tristan nodded, and walked out of the throne room, dreading the discussion already. He was not betrothed at birth like his brother, prince Elidor, for he was the second child. His brother was to marry princess Morrigan of Ilithia. Both their kingdoms were close allies. They had wanted to strengthen their bond by the marriage of the young prince and the princess. However, fate would not let that be. The reason the prince, could not marry, was because there was something wrong with his mind. Elidor was a mute. He did not respond very quickly, and was considered slow. With Elidor, incapable of becoming king, the position as heir to the throne and the betrothal to Morrigan were given to Tristan, whether he liked it or not. To his luck though, his betrothal to princess Morrigan was to be forgotten, for she had run off with a poor duke. His parents, then had given him a decision to marry anyone he wished, as long as he did before his father died. With the pressure from his parents and the people of his kingdom, Tristan felt trapped and alone. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Night had fallen, and the new moon was shining brightly. Tristan had planned to explore every bit of the palace, to avoid his discussion with his father about marriage. He had looked around the north, east, south and center wing. There was the west wing, but he was told that demons lurked in the dark and ate little children, when he was young. He took a step back and turned to go to his room.

            _But I am not a child anymore…_

Tristan grinned and opened the door to enter the dark corridors of the west wing. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

            The halls were dark, and there were cobwebs most everywhere. He felt like a demon would just jump up from nowhere, any second, but he repressed his fear and walked on down the halls. There was not much in any of the rooms to see, just junk and dust. He felt that he should go back, but a deep urge kept him going. He went up the stairs to see another hallway.

            _There is nothing here. Why am I still here?_

            He looked to the end of the hallway, to see that one door was slightly open.

            _That's odd, all the doors had been closed._

            Tristan walked quietly to the end, and peeked through the door. He gasped to see a girl sitting by the window. The moon struck on her through the window, showing her lovely face. Her skin was pale, from the lack of sunlight, making her look fragile and delicate.

_Surely, she must be a fairy, if not a ghost. _

            Her ethereal appearance took his breath away. Tristan felt his knees go weak, and he let his weight shift to the door. His legs gave away, and he fell down, opening the door further, with a crash.

            "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spy or anything," he said getting back up.

Her eyes were wide open, frightened by his intrusion. Tristan looked at her, and realized that he had startled her.

"I lack graces, I really hope I didn't scare you," he said with a smile on his face. Evelyn looked upon the young man's face. His golden hair, and tan skin was quite contrasting to her own appearance. He had a comely face, and his blue eyes were quite enchanting. He was quite attractive.

            Tristan watched her as she studied his features. When their eyes met, she looked away, her cheeks blushing red.

            "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Tristan. May I ask for your name?" 

            "My name is Evelyn," she whispered softly. She felt strange emotions running inside her. Was it because she secretly longed companionship, or was it something else? 

            "Evelyn…such a pretty name," said Tristan as he looked around. "May I ask you why you are here? I mean I thought the west wing was abandoned…Are you a ghost?" 

            She looked at his face, and saw that he was serious. To her surprise, she let out a laugh and was unable to stop. She had not laughed for years, and she could not understand why she was now. Maybe it was the serious look on his face; whatever it was she could not stop.

            Tristan looked at her not knowing whether he should be pleased to have amused her, or to feel stupid.

            "So are you?" he asked.

            "My goodness, no," she said between her laughs. Her eyes sparkled as they had when she was a child. Her laughter became infectious, and Tristan began to laugh with her.

            "May I ask why we are laughing, Evelyn?" 

            "I don't know," Evelyn stopped, and smiled. "Who are you anyways, Tristan? A knight? Herald? Please do tell."

            "I am but a lowly prince," he said hoping she would not be intimidated by his position.

            "A prince, you say. Hmmm… You do look like a prince. Might I ask why a prince, like yourself, is doing in these parts of the palace?"

            "I was exploring the palace to avoid talking to my parents about…something, that's not important. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, for your information. The queen has kept me prisoner here." Tristan was shocked; he couldn't believe that his mother would keep someone as a prisoner.

            She continued, "I say "prisoner", because it was not my wish to live here in the palace. She took me in as a child, when …" she stopped and looked into the distance. 

            Worried, Tristan gently put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off quickly, as if it were instinct.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

            "No, please don't be sorry. It's just that, I haven't had a real conversation with anyone for sometime now, and I may be a bit…"

            "You don't have to explain. I don't know why, but I feel like I can understand you, for some reason."

            She raised her eyebrow at him, "You've only met me just a few minutes ago."

            "Yes, I know! That is why I am so confused. Nevertheless, I feel there is something between us, what it is, I have no idea. What I am trying to say is …"

            "Well, what?"

            "Let's be friends," he said with a sigh. 

            "Is that it?" she asked.

            "Well, I do have some questions for you. I mean, it's not everyday you find a girl in an abandoned palace, do you?" he said smiling. He looked at her hoping to see a smile upon her face, but instead, she had that distant look she had on a moment ago. The moonlight by the window was familiar. Today was the day of the new moon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The moonlight reminded her of that day. 

_Five years, Evelyn, five years has passed, and you are still haunted by that day. Why must I be like this? Why am I not able to go on? Father… _

Images of her father's corpse, the puddle of blood, and most of all the heart seeped into her head, although she tried with might to wipe away the pictures in her mind. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Is there something wrong?" his concerned voice did not reach her.

            "Please leave…" she whispered, walking back to the window. This frightened Tristan, just a moment ago she was laughing delightfully, but here she was again by the window as he had first seen her, still mysterious as ever. There was something not right about it. Why would a young girl live in such a place, having no one to talk to, and away from the world? Her behavior, nothing made sense to him. 

            "I'll leave for now, but I'll be back, I can promise you that," he said leaving her to herself. 

            "Goodbye, dear prince."


	6. Disappearance

A/N: I swear this story is slow. I hope you're enjoying it so far. All I can say is wait for chapter ten and all will make sense. Considering how the story is coming along so far, it's now definite that it's going to be a lengthy story. Don't forget to review! ^^

Disappearance 

A year had passed by, and both the king and queen were vexed by their son. Since his arrival to the palace last year, he had changed almost overnight. They could not figure out where the prince disappeared to everyday. The queen implored him to tell them of his destinations, but the prince would only shyly smile, and say that he did not know himself. The king would be angered by his replies, and ask him to explain his absences, but the prince would just ignore his father, and would disappear into thin air again. He refused to discuss any matters of marriage and avoided speaking to them about the issue. Once in awhile the king would grow impatient and call for the prince, and would only get an apology by those who could not find him. The king grew worried, for his health was depleting and his son was still unmarried. The kingdom needed a stable king, a king who was happily married and secure. Tristan did not fit the requirements, as of yet. 

Winter had settled in the kingdom and the palace was full of people who had come to celebrate the New Year. With each turn he took, Tristan saw either a distant relative, or a noble. All the dukes, counts and barons had brought their daughters in hopes for a marriage agreement with the prince. Princesses from far off countries came to see if the prince would be a potential suitor. He knew there was no love in this. His aloof attitude had kept them away from him, to his delight. They were all the same to him, whether they were a princess or a peasant. They could not catch his eye as Evelyn did.

Ever since he first saw her, he felt it. The overwhelming draw she had on him, compelled him to see her and talk to her each and every day. Unexplainable feelings ran through his veins at the thought of her. His thoughts, dreams, and nightmares were filled with the images of Evelyn. Night and day, he thought only of her, and how he would be able to please her and to make her happy. A small smile of hers, would keep him awake all night. The distant look she often had in her eyes, grieved his heart. He watched her in concern as she gazed into the darkness. He felt as if she had left him, and was somewhere cold and lonely, where he was not able to reach her. Faithfully he would go to her everyday, not caring if he was not welcome. He wanted to protect her, and to be by her side.

He went down the stairs, and into the corridors that led to the west wing. He was happy to escape the parties and patted himself on the back for not being caught. As he grinned to himself, he looked up to see someone by the door.

"Do not be alarmed, Tristan." Tristan saw the figure come out of the darkness and into the light of the candles.

"Mother?"

"My son, is this where you have been vanishing to, everyday?"

"…I see that you have found me. I cannot lie, so, yes mother, I have been here… Um… May I ask you how you found out? I mean, I took many precautions; I cannot seem to figure out how you found out. Did you follow me?"

The queen smiled, "My child, you are not the only one who comes here. I was coming down the stairs when I saw you by the door, just last week. I do have better things to do than follow you around, my son." 

"Oh…"

"You seem to have made friends with Evelyn, isn't that right? I don't see why else you would come down here."

"Umm… yes."

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me."

"Well, because I thought you hated her. I mean didn't you force her to stay in the palace until she turned eighteen."

"I kept her here, because I loved her. She was the daughter I never could have. If I had left her alone, five years ago, she would have died."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm sure you don't. She has become cold and shut off. She was such a happy and charming girl when she was young. I hoped that by keeping her here, she would have seen that someone still cared for her, and that she wasn't alone, but each year passed, and she is still unknown to me… The far off look in her eyes… Now that I come to think of it, it's the same look, I saw in her father's eyes. You see, my son, dear Evelyn lived a life of grief. Her mother died when she was born, and she was raised by her father, who showed little care for the girl. He couldn't get over his wife's death, and in turn shut off the world around him. Despite his coldness, she loved him dearly…and when he died…"

"…she grew cold." Tristan thought of the times, he would wonder what she would be thinking about, and now it made sense. All the sadness in her eyes, he slightly understood now. The queen watched her son's heart grieve for Evelyn. 

"Tristan…"

"Yes, mother."

The queen looked at him and smiled. "I was wondering…"

"Wondering what, mother?"

"Do you love her?" Tristan almost fell back. Love. Was it love? The thought struck Tristan. His emotions were wracked, as he contemplated the idea that his feelings toward Evelyn were love. His wanting to protect her to be by her side, to make her happy: was it all love?

"Tristan?"

"Yes?" he answered in a daze, "It must be…" A smile glowed on his face.

"It must be!" He ran into the west wing, leaving his puzzled mother behind. 

"Evelyn!" he cried as he ran up the steps. "Evelyn!" His feelings were definite, and he had to tell her. He ran through the hallways and up the stairs. He felt his heart soar as he neared her room. He swung the door wide open, with a smile on his face.

"Evelyn!" He looked into the room and saw no one there. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            The cold didn't bother her, in fact, she relished it. She looked back down the road, and felt regret pulling her back, but she could not return to the palace. She had kept her part of the deal, and now she was free… The thought of the young prince, made her wish she had stayed. She had grown terribly fond; maybe even grow to love him, the past year. Nevertheless, she knew that she would only be able to cause him pain. Until she could overcome the pain of her father's death, there was no way she would be able to live her life to the fullest and be able to love someone completely. As long as the pain remained in her heart, she couldn't come back. As long as it remained…__


	7. Just Like a Fairy Tale

A/N: To all the those people who were irritated by the word "enfant", I changed it to "infant" I blame my three years of French for that mistake. Anyways, some interesting things will happen, and I'm happy to say that "Snow White" is going to be introduced in about 3-4 chapters, so hang in there! To all the people who have reviewed: Thank you very much! Most of the time I check out the stories of my reviewers so *wink wink, Review! (If you have any questions, or confusions about the story  feel free to tell me. I would be more than happy to answer your questions.)

Just Like a Fairy Tale 

            Magnificent colors of red and gold adorned the trees of the fall. Viola was ordered to gather wood for the fire, by her mother. Her mother held a stronger grip on her than before. After she found out the cause of her father's death, her fear for her mother increased, and her hopes of escaping died. She was stuck in a life of slavery of which she could not escape. There were times when she had tried to end her life, but she had always stopped herself, fearing the afterlife. Death was not an option for her. She took her time picking dry branches and twigs, cherishing the time without her mother. All was not well, though. Since she had entered the forest, Viola had a sinking feeling that she was being watched or followed by something. The sound of a twig snapping shocked her systems. She turned slowly around to see no one there. _Living with mother was shattered me, it is nothing. I am just being paranoid ._She walked on further, and she began to hear footsteps.

            _I must surely be losing my mind._

  Skeptically she turned around to see a filthy man smiling lewdly at her, right in front of her. His sight disgusted her. His face was that of a demon. He was covered with dirt and sweat, with leaves in his hair. Stringy hair slightly covered his face, as he brushed them to the side. What terrified Viola the most, was his dark brooding beady eyes, that reminder her of a wolf's. He drew closer to her, and his offensive stench grew stronger. 

            As she backed away, she whispered, "…who are you?"

            The man gave an evil grin, "You're so beautiful." Viola's eyes widened with terror. 

            "You're frightening me," she whispered.

            "Don't be frightened, I just love you. I've been watching you for some time now, and…I've been keeping this feeling inside."

            "Love me?" Viola had never seen this man before, how could he have love her? 

            "I can't contain my feelings inside," he said helplessly as he drew near her. 

            "What do you want from me?!"

            "I want  you to love me back…" A heartbreaking look appeared on the gruesome face. Viola felt pity and revulsion for the man.

            "But how can I love you when I don't even know you?!"

            "You will though…I'll make sure of that." His eyes became menacing and dark as he advanced toward her. He didn't need to say more, Viola ran as fast as she could. 

            "Where are you going, darling?!" he gave a sinister laugh and ran after her. Despite his bulky body, he ran much faster than she did. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Four years had passed and his hopes for finding Evelyn were growing dim. He had searched every corner of the kingdom, just to find nothing. His parents begged him to come back home, saying that it was a lost cause. The queen pitied and gave sympathy to her son, but four years had passed and there was no trace of her. The king on the other hand, was enraged to know that his son was wandering about looking for a girl, instead of preparing to be king. Tristan was returning home, to the palace, to see his father who was growing ill.  He was riding his horse in the forest when he heard a scream. 

            _Evelyn!_

            Tristan was overjoyed and frightened at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was Evelyn, but the voice was so much like hers. She was in trouble, and he had to save her. He heard screams crying for help to his left and quickly sped to the source of the screams.

            The man lunged at her as she desperately tried to get away from him. At each attempt to run away, the man would catch her again before she could even begin. He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her against the tree.

            "Please!" she cried, "Let me be! Please let me go!"

            "I love you! Damn it! And I will not leave till you do too!"

            "Help!" she cried as his face grew closer to hers. "Please somebody help!" Tears streamed from her eyes, as he forced his lips upon her. She struggled to escape his grip but he held her tight. 

            "HELP!!!" She screamed continuously. "Let me go!"  
  


            "You will love me." He said quietly. He slid his slippery hands over her body, as he kissed her neck. The sound of a horse, distracted the man, and Viola took this chance to run away. Enraged the man grabbed her and struck her down. As her vision began to black out, she saw a handsome young man run to her side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            _Where am I?_

            Viola opened her eyes, to see the night sky above. She quickly rose, and saw a small fire beside her. 

            "You're awake." Viola looked upon the speaker and looked upon his face. He was beautiful, and he had saved her. 

            "Are you alright?" Viola unable to speak nodded her head and shyly smiled. 

He grinned back and said, "You slept for such a long time, that I thought you weren't going to make it. I hope you are all right, though. That must have been quite a scare." She remembered what had happened to her, and tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"I should've killed him when I had my chance. The coward ran away even before I could see his face."

            "Thank you," she whispered looking into his eyes. 

            "It's alright. I barely did anything…"

            "May I, may I ask the name of my hero?" she asked coyly.

            "My name is Tristan." The name rang a bell to Viola; the only Tristan she heard of was the prince. 

            "Prince Tristan?" She looked at him skeptically. He was fair enough to be a prince, but there was an air of weariness that made him seem more like a commoner.

            "…Yeah," he sighed.

            "My goodness, I'm sorry I didn't know you were a prince, your highness."

            "You didn't do anything wrong. Honestly I don't see what you're sorry about," he interrupted. He gave a small grin, "I'd rather have you call me Tristan than "your highness", and at this point I don't think I deserve the title anyways."

            "But, your hi-, I mean, Tris-, no, sir, it would be wrong of me to not address you correctly."

            "Please, I wish you didn't."

            "But your highness, it would be wrong of me to…" 

He sighed, "Do as you wish … um… what is your name?"

"My name is Viola, your highness…" He gave a small smile and looked into the small fire as a deep sadness settled in his eyes. 

            "It seems my hero is sad." Viola looked down at her hands. After living with her mother for years, she was able to detect the slightest change of emotion, in other people. It had made her a bit paranoid, but this trait of hers saved her from several beatings.

            "No, you are mistaken. I'm fine," he lied, forcing his lips to a slight smile. 

            She lifted her eyes up for a second, "I-I know very little, but…I know when someone is unhappy, your highness..." He looked straight at her. The girl had very little similarities with Evelyn. However, her voice reminded him of her. Her voice hung in the air like music, just as Evelyn's voice did. It made him think of her more, and miss her more. 

            "Prince Tristan?" Viola's eyes searched the prince's face and waited for a reply. He was so perfect, just like a prince from a fairy tale. She felt like her dream was coming true, if only it would last.

            Tristan broke out of his trance, "It's getting quite dark… Don't you think your family will be worried?"

            _Oh my god… Mother!_

            Viola quickly stood up, "I'm sorry I have to go now. Thank you for saving me. I will never forget your kindness." 

            "Would you like me to take you home?"

            "No, no. It's fine."

            "Well, then have a safe journey home."

            "I will. Goodbye," she said as she ran. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her mother and her mirror. She prayed that her mother was drunk. She would rather be hit by her mother, than have her know about the events in the forest. Her heart pounded as she raced home. Her mother would be furious. 

She ran into their cottage, "Mother! I'm home! I'm terribly sorry. I- I got lost…and…I c-couldn't find my way. Please…I- I wasn't going to run away. I just g-got lost…a-and"

Medora came from the bedroom, with an evil sneer on her face, "I know where you have been… I wonder why a prince as charming as he is, would save you?"

"Please mother…" Viola begged, "Please don't hurt him."

"My child, what do you think I am, A MONSTER!? Now, why would I hurt him? Are you afraid, my child, that I would send a bolt of lightning to strike him?!" Medora gave a malicious laugh as she drew closer to Viola. "I could, you know. Or maybe I should send of pack of wolves to rip him apart."

"No! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!"

"My, my… Are you in love with the prince?" scoffed Medora. "This is just too much! A witch's daughter is in _love_! And to WHO? Why the prince, of course!" Medora circled Viola as she spoke.

"Do you honestly think that a prince would love _you_? No wait, do you think that the prince loves at all? Pitiful! Men do not love! All they want is what your body can give them. That is all they want! Love doesn't exist, my darling. The only sure feeling a person can have is hate and jealousy and nothing else.  This world manifests itself on hate! _Love!_ Love is but a figment of some idiot's imagination!" Medora said with bitter disdain in her voice. 

"…but"

"BUT WHAT?!" 

"…but didn't you love father?" Medora's menacing eyes set on Viola's. Her hand was poised to strike as she approached the trembling girl. Viola cringed in fear, but all her thoughts consisted of the prince who had saved her and the smell of jasmine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            He rode the horse at a slow and steady pace as the palace came in sight. He was weary and cold from riding in the wintry weather. Evelyn had loved the winter, he remembered. She was able to stand the cold much better than he was. He smiled as he recalled the times when he persistently made her wear his cloak, when he himself could not stand the cold. He spent just one year with her, but that one-year changed him completely. He usually did not respond to the pleas to come home, but this time, he was told that his father's health had worsened a great deal. As he come close. As he entered a nearby town, the townspeople looked at him with sadness and grief. He felt a foreboding sensation radiating from the palace. 

            "…my prince, my poor prince"

            "tis a sad day…"

            "you have arrived!"

            The cries of the townspeople vexed Tristan as he listened to their cries of sorrow. 

            He grabbed a passerby and asked, "Please, tell me of what has happened? Why is everybody so sad?"

            The man answered in tears, "My prince! Your father the king…such a good man. Such a good man!"

            "What of my father?!" 

            "The good king has… has passed away." Tristan stood in numb. 

            "…a lie…what you say is a lie," he said dazed.

            "If it were truly a lie, if only it was." 

            "My father cannot die! He cannot!" Tristan left the town, as he raced his horse toward the palace.

            _My father is not dead! He just can't!_

            He entered the courtyard and saw that everyone was dressed in black. He got off his horse and rushed to the throne room.

            "Mother! Father!" he cried desperately. By the throne, he saw his brother weeping like a child. 

            "Elidor! Where are mother and father?"

            His brother gave incoherent cries and then burrowed his head onto Tristan. 

            "Elidor, take me to Father! Come now! Take me to them!" he said as he held his brother up. Elidor guided Tristan to their father's bedroom. Mourners who cried for their king crowded the door to the bedroom.

            "Prince Tristan! You have arrived…you are late."

            "Late for what Durwin." Tristan whispered.

            "Please you must go in, the queen awaits you." Tristan opened the door and entered the room. The smell of death had filled the room. He numbly turned to the bed, where he saw his mother crying. He went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "Tristan!" her mother cried as tears streamed out her eyes. 

            "I'm here now…don't cry…" His mother cried on his shoulder as he looked to his father. _Such a good man._ A man who had helped a kingdom prosper and flourish, a man who had been such a good father to him and his brother, that man was now dead. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and let them fall as he closed his eyes. He would have to be the strong one now. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            A month had passed by since the funeral and the palace was beginning to come alive again. The prince was now a king. It took him awhile to get over the death of his father, but he remembered that he had to be strong, now that he was a king. He wasn't ready to be a king. There was so much to learn and so much responsibility. He looked over the landscape through his window. The kingdom seemed much larger than he thought of it before. The February air had chilled the palace, but Tristan left his fireplace alone. 

"Are you not cold?" said a voice behind him. 

"I'm sorry, but I asked to be alone," he said without looking behind him.

"So you have…However, you have not answered my question. I will not leave till you answer it," she said persistently. Rather annoyed, the king turned and looked to see the speaker, who was wearing a cloak and hood that covered her face. 

"Yes, I am cold. Now, please leave," he said with obvious irritation.

"Then why do you not light a fire, in the fireplace?" she asked while lifting her hood off her head. Tristan stood in disbelief, unable to move.

"…you," he whispered.

She smiled and whispered, "I'm back."


	8. Footsteps

A/N: Sorry this chapter might seem a bit rushed. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Footsteps 

Tristan could not believe his eyes. He was hallucinating, he was sure of it. But, there she was standing in front of him, not disappearing like the images of her before. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder lightly. She was real. 

            "…it's you," he whispered softly, "it really is you."

            "I'm glad you remember me," she said with a smile on her face. Tristan pulled her to him and held her, never wanting to let her go.

            "Where were you? I've searched everywhere for you."

            Still in his embrace she replied, "I was… everywhere."

            "Why did you leave?"

            "I didn't want to hurt you." He let go of her and frowned.

            "When you left me it hurt. Not being able to find you for four years hurt. Damn it Evelyn. You caused me more pain than I had thought possible!"

            "You don't understand! I had to leave you. If I had stayed, I would have just caused you more sorrow. I would have pushed you out of my life completely, never telling you how I really felt! As much as I loved you, I couldn't love you completely if I had stayed." 

            Tristan stood still, "…you loved me?" A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. 

            "Of course," she said with assurance, "When I left you, I wasn't sure if I was going to come back. But, the people I met, the events of those four years made me realize I couldn't live without you. I used to be haunted by the images of my father's death. They had made me detached and isolated from the world, which was fine because I wanted to be alone… But when I met you…I didn't want to be alone again, however the nightmares continued to pull me away. During the last four years, my nightmares began to fade away, because my want for you was stronger. Gradually my nightmares were replaced by dreams of you, that was when I knew I could come back." Tristan nodded and took her hands into his.

            "That day when you disappeared, I was going to tell you something."

            "And what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

            Tristan kissed her forehead softly and looked into her green eyes that were staring back.

            "…I love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Thane looked at the woman before him, as she drank her ale insatiably. He was a patient man. He had waited for the time, when he would be able to use her weakness. He was careful with his words, when he spoke to her.  For she held the key to his desires and his obsession. Her head grew heavy and her eyelids gradually shut. Thane smiled and took the key from her necklace. He had waited long enough… 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            She was locked in the cottage with no way out. Her mother had blocked all the windows, so she had no way to see whether it was day or night. After the day she had met the prince, her mother had decided in an angry rage to keep her locked up in the cottage. The first week she was imprisoned she banged on the walls of the rooms and cried for help, but no one came to help her. She was left little food and was left to starve when her mother was drunk.  Her grip on reality was slipping slowly each day. Paranoia reigned her mind. She sat by the door, listening to the world outside. The slightest sounds were analyzed and deciphered by her. Her mother's footsteps made the sounds of the heart, for one of her legs were slightly shorter than the other was. She sat by the door not to listen for her mother but for the prince. She was determined that he would save her like he once did. She dreamt of his rescues every day. She liked to imagine how he would rescue her and what they would say to each other afterwards. Her dreams of the prince brought her happiness, when all things looked bleak. 

            Suddenly Viola stood upright and pressed her ear against the door. Someone was walking towards the cottage but it was certainly not her mother. The footsteps were soft and quiet, unlike her mother's rhythmic stomps. To her surprise, the door unlocked. She scrambled to her feet and ran to hide in her room. She saw the door swing open, and saw the dark figure of a man enter the cottage. She gasped as the man came into the moonlight; it was the man from the forest. Her heart pounded and her mind was screaming bloody murder. Viola knew she had no way to escape for the door. She took the bold chance and ran as fast as she could to the door. His arm caught her hand. Thane pulled her back and closed the door. 

            "What do you want from me?!"

            "I want you…to love me."

            "I don't even know your name!" she cried.

            "My name is Thane, just please…please love me…" he said helplessly. Viola stood in shock. He looked like a murderer, but at the moment, he looked more like a sick child asking to live. She felt pity for him, but she knew that she could not lie, for her heart was strongly devoted to the prince. Thane got down on his knees and looked up to her like a goddess.

            "I'd do anything for you, anything. I could save you from your mother and take you far away. I would make you happy, if you give me the chance. So please…love me."

            Viola sadly shook her head. The soft pleading look in Thane's eyes disappeared, and was replaced by a glint of malice.

            "I will have you and you will love me, I promise you this," he said with a dead serious tone. 

            "Please, let me be…" He grabbed her and covered her mouth as she attempted to scream. He carried her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She got right back up and held onto his hands.

            "Please spare me!"

            "Why will you not love me?!" 

            "Because I cannot give my heart to two men!" She clapped her hands over her mouth. Jealousy took a hold of Thane. 

            "You love another?" he whispered. Viola turned her face from, but he took her by the shoulders and made him face her. 

            "I..I…"

            "Who is it?! Tell me!"

            "You cannot harm him! He is the prince, and he will rescue me!" she cried with sudden boldness. 

            Thane smirked and raised his eyebrow, "The prince?" He smiled and laughed disdainfully. 

            "Yes, the prince! He will save me!"

            "Poor Viola, have you not heard?" 

            "Heard what?" she asked feeling nervous.

            "Your darling prince has married another." Viola felt her body go numb.

            "You lie…"

            "The truth hurts, doesn't it. Can't you see there's no one in the world that can love you like me?"

            "You LIE!" she screamed. Thane pulled her to him.

            "You don't understand…I love you…I can't lie to you." Viola pulled away from his embrace and shoved him back.

            "Get away from you monster!" she hissed. He took a hold of her threw her on the bed. 

            "You will be mine…" Viola's eyes widened with fear, as he advanced towards her. Her kicks and blows were not able to stop him. She screamed as he ripped her clothes, and touched her with his unwelcome hands. Tears streamed from her eyes when he entered her, claiming her as his possession. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            It was the dead of the night, and Viola sat in the corner of the bedroom, trying to pull herself together. She looked at Thane's body on her bed. She stood up and went over to his sleeping form.

            "My my, what do we have here?" Viola spun around to see her mother.

            "mother…"

            "You whore!" she spat out. Thane began to open his eyes, and scurried out the room leaving his possessions on the bed.

            "no…no it's n-not what you think…mother."

            "Don't call me mother, you dirty whore!" Medora struck Viola down. Viola sat on the floor, anger and hatred surging through her blood. She looked down by her hand and saw Thane's knife lying on the floor. A sudden urge took a hold of her, when she grabbed the knife. She stood up and pointed the knife toward her mother. 

            "What are you planning to do with that? Kill me?" Medora scoffed. 

            "You killed my father, my dreams, my hope…you killed me!" Viola screamed as she lunged forward with the knife in her end. "It's your turn now…" Viola plunged the knife right into Medora's heart. Dark blood streamed from the wound. Medora smiled as she slowly pulled the knife out. 

            "…You can never leave me…" she whispered. Viola gasped and took the knife out of Medora's hand. She continued to stab her until Medora fell down on the ground. A smile remained on her face as her eyelids shut. "…you can never leave me."

            Thane had been watching the murder in the bedroom. He rushed to Viola when Medora fell on the ground. 

            "We have to bury her," he said nervously.

            Viola shook her head, "No, we'll throw her body in the river. I don't want her body near me."

            "Alright then, I'll help you carry the body, tomorrow."

            "Tomorrow? I think we should take the body today. No one will see us if we go now." Thane nodded his head and picked up Medora's lifeless body. 

            "You go ahead," said Viola as she picked up the knife from the floor. Tonight her life would change completely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The raging river roared beneath their feet. Thane looked over the large rock and took a step backward. 

            He smiled, "Her body will be ripped to shreds."

            "Yes, she will," she whispered. Viola looked at Medora's face. A smile was plastered on her face, though she was dead. "This is for killing father and me, _mother_. You deserved to die."

            _You can never leave me…_

            Viola trembled and pushed the body off the rock instantly. 

            "You can never hurt me now…" Thane pulled her into his embrace. 

            "I will protect you now…" he said in a soft voice. Viola looked into his face, he looked different again. He was always changing, sometimes he looked pleading and others he was beastlike. Viola hated him with a passion, as much as she loved the prince.

            "And who will protect you?" He looked at her in confusion. Viola shoved him off the rock into the furious water below. Peace finally rested in her heart. She dusted herself off and walked toward her cottage. 

A/N: That is the end of PART I. The real story is just beginning. ^^ Thanks for reading! 


	9. PART II : The True Beginning

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all those who took their time to read this story so far. You know who are! Thanks to all the reviewers! PART II The True Beginning 

            Evelyn opened the windows letting the snow into her room. The wind gently blew in, with the snow as well. Her handmaiden, shivered though she tried as best as she could to stand the cold. Evelyn unable to feel the same coldness as Cara turned to see her handmaiden shivering. 

            "I'm sorry, Cara. You could leave, if you want. I keep forgetting how cold it is for other people." 

            "Yes milady, and thank you. I will be waiting outside if you need me…" 

            "It's alright. I wouldn't want you to just stand outside for me. It's a lovely day, Cara and I'm sure you're tired as well."

            "But milady…" 

            "But nothing, my dear. Go have a rest and see to your husband." Evelyn smiled at her and Cara nodded her head in resignation.

            "Good day milady." Having said that Cara exited the room and dusted the snow off her shoulders.

            "Good day, Cara." Evelyn whispered.

Evelyn placed her chair near the open window and started to work on her needlework. Three years since she married Tristan, but she was still childless. She gazed at the wintry wonderland outside her window. She was lost in thought when she pricked her finger with the needle. Three drops of ruby red blood fell onto the white snow on the windowsill. The sight of her blood on the snow struck her. 

            _How pretty, _she thought, _Hair as black as the ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow. _A lovely child it would be. 

Hair as black as ebony 

_Lips as red as blood_

_Skin as white as snow_

She gazed upon the snowy landscape once more. 

_Yes, her child would be snow white._

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!  


	10. Life and Death

Life and Death 

Since that fateful day, the queen had a premonition of her child, a snowstorm settled in the kingdom for several months. The blizzard remained, though spring, summer and fall had passed. In a room in the palace, blood stained the white sheets of the bed. Outside the winds moaned, as the snow flew about furiously. The king sat by the queen's side, his heart breaking by each second. His tears fell onto the silent child, whose green eyes looked up at her mourning father. 

            "You can't leave yet…I can't live without you…" the king said plaintively.

            The queen reached for the child, "Give her to me…We have not named her yet."

            "The child is fine…It is yourself, you should be worrying about."

            "She is looks just like I had imagined her to be. What shall her name be?" Evelyn smiled lovingly at her child, and then to her husband. 

            "…"

            "Maybe Kathleen? Celena? Hmmm?"

            "…"

            Evelyn touched the girl's forehead, "She's so snow-white." The king put his head in his hands and wept. Suddenly Evelyn felt a great wave of fatigue and peace come over her. The air in her lungs thinned and her vision grew blurry.

            "Her name…her name…" 

            "What's wrong?! Evelyn!"

            "Her name…should be…Aileen."

            "Please don't leave me!"

            "I'm sorry Tristan. I've caused you so much… sorrow." He held onto her hand tightly.

            "Evelyn, I don't know if I can live without you."  
  


            "Promise me, Tristan, to remarry. Don't…don't let her live the life of sadness I had to live…as a child. Promise me… Give Aileen a mother to love…to love her… A mother you can l-love. I will always love you all…" Evelyn's eyelids fluttered and slowly closed, never to wake again. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            It was the year of mourning. So many deaths and losses brought sadness to the kingdoms. Starvation and the cold of the storm reduced the populations of each kingdom drastically. A loved one in each family was lost. In the kingdom of Ilithia, the small baby prince was killed by gypsies. Sadness hung in the air everywhere. A man and his nephew trudged through the snow, in the dark forest. His wife and daughter died of pneumonia, and the child's parents abandoned the boy. The boy and the man were two lonely souls. They were welcomed into the forest where all things abandoned and lost dwell. They were to start a new life together here in the forest. 


	11. Snow Child

A/N: Sorry chapters 10 and 11 were kind of rushed and awkward. For those who actually wait for me to update ^^ I'm really sorry but with school and all, it might take a longer time for me to update chapters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read the story so far. Snow Child 

            Snow was gently falling onto the wings of the angel statues. Like white powder, the snow covered the garden and made it a white paradise. The wind accompanied the snow; leading it in and out of the palace grounds. Everyone was inside, whether it was a humble cottage or a richly furnished palace. Everyone was inside; protected by their walls and sheltered from the cold. 

She stretched her arms out to reach the sky and basked in the snowfall.  Her raven hair flew about her as she aimlessly wandered about in the palace garden. She knew Cara would be looking for her, and she knew how much Cara hated the coldness. But, it was such a lovely day, and the newly fallen snow had made the world around her seem magical. As she walked further on, she came upon a part of the palace grounds that she had never been to before. They green-eyed girl walked softly and felt an odd and eerie sensation as she looked about her surroundings. 

"Princess Aileen!" cried the running plump woman. Aileen turned to face a red faced Cara.

She smiled sweetly, "You've found me Cara."

"Alright now, no more fun and games, your step-mother will be arriving soon."

"Oh yeah. Cara…"

"Yes, miss?"

"Um…Do you think she will like me?"

"Well…although you are quite troublesome," Cara smiled, "you are very pleasant. I don't know why she wouldn't like you."

"I hope she does…I've never had a mother before."

"Child, do not worry. She will love you. Come on, now. You need to get dressed properly."

"…wait."

"What is it, miss?"

"um…what is this place?" Cara looked around her, and shivered.

"Tis the cemetery…"

"What's a cemetery?" asked Aileen with innocent curiosity.

"The cemetery is a place where the dead dwell, miss. Let's leave now." Cara started to walk away.

"Does my mother live here then? If she is where is she? " She stood in her tracks and walked to the girl.

"Your mother's spirit is here, to protect you and your father. You cannot see her because spirits are like the wind, they are invisible. Your mother…was a wonderful lady… Now we really have to go princess." Aileen held Cara's hand as she walked away from the cemetery, looking back occasionally to see if she could maybe she her mother. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            They looked at her in awe. She was a beautiful woman. Her golden locks cascaded down her shoulders and her mesmerizing violet eyes were set on the man next to her. She was dressed in rich fabrics of red and gold. Jewels and precious metals adorned her neck and wrists. By her side, a girl of eight dressed in the same fashion stood with a sweet smile on her face. The girl looked just like her mother, except her eyes were not violet, but blue. Viola looked into her husband's face and smiled. 

            "Are you comfortable here, my queen?" he asked.

            "Yes, dear husband I am quite comfortable."

            "My daughter will be joining us soon. She is three years younger than your Melanie is. I am sure they will get along fine."

            "Why of course they will," she replied. Her dream had come true. She had suffered many hardships to get to where she was now. When she had her daughter, she was sure that her dream would die and fade away, but fate indeed had a different path for her. Ten years had passed since she had first met Tristan, her prince. During those years, her heart still belonged to him, though his heart belonged to another. After her mother's death, she left to another village to live her life alone with her daughter. The king's search for his new queen ended when he saw Viola. She was the girl, he had rescued so many years ago. She had an aura of kindness, and her daughter was sweet. Tristan saw that Viola was a good mother to her daughter, the kind of mother he wanted his dear Aileen to have as well. She looked and fit the part of being the new queen and Aileen's new mother. 

            The king led his queen to the man standing in the corner, "Viola, this is my brother Elidor." 

            "How do you do, sir?" Viola asked. Elidor looked straight into her eyes, and Viola felt like her soul was being examined. 

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my brother is a mute." Viola nodded her head and turned her face away, unable to stand the scrutinizing look.

"Ah! There is my Aileen." The small girl walked shyly by her father's side and hid behind him. She peeked behind from him to look at her stepmother and stepsister. She tugged at her father's sleeves, and pulled him down to her. 

            She cupped her hands around his ears and whispered, "_Is she my new mother_?" 

            "Yes, child. Viola this is my daughter Aileen. Say hello to your new mother, Aileen." Tristan pushed his daughter to face Viola. 

            "…hello…" she whispered. Viola was struck by the child's exquisite beauty and demeanor. She could not take her eyes off the child.

            "Hello Aileen," she said. 

            "…"

            Viola gestured her daughter to come to her, "Her name is Melanie, she's only three years older than you. I'm sure you two will be good friends. "

            The two girls looked shyly at each other. There was quite a difference between the two. Melanie's golden and warm appearance was contrasting to Aileen's pale and haunting features. Aileen looked up at Viola and studied her face. Viola gave her a warm smile.

            Aileen spoke up, "Will you be my mother?"

            "Why of course," said Viola. Aileen softly smiled at her, and Viola felt happiness in her heart. She embraced the girl and hugged her as if she were really her daughter.  Tristan smiled, pleased that they were getting along. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            They had become a happy family in a matter of days and weeks. Months had passed and Viola treated Aileen as her daughter and grew to love her as if she really were hers. There were even several occasions on which Viola did indeed forget that Aileen was truly not her daughter. Blossoms of pink and yellow flowers adorned the bushes in the garden. The garden's colorful flowers created an earthly rainbow. Aileen loved to please Viola by picking flowers for her. She skipped through the garden searching for the most beautiful flowers for Viola. A lovely fragrance wafted through the air, and caught Aileen's attention. She was delighted to find the white small flowers that gave such a pleasant smell. She had never noticed the white flowers before. It was as if they had appeared out of thin air. She picked a bunch of them and ran to the palace to Viola. 

            She ran to Melanie's room to find Viola combing Melanie's hair. Aileen was slightly envious of Melanie. She wished that Viola were her real mother and that she could look more like her, like Melanie. She walked pass the room and went into Viola's chamber. Her stepmother had a special mirror in her room. It was a beautiful mirror; the frame was exquisitely formed and made of dark red wood. She looked into the mirror and stroked her black hair in disgust. The paleness of her skin and her bright pink lips made her look inhuman. She sighed wishing she had golden hair and bright pink cheeks, like Melanie. She heard Viola come in and smiled. 

            "Mother!" Aileen hid the flowers behind her. 

            "What is it my dear?" Viola asked. 

            "I've brought flowers for you," she said coyly. She pulled the flowers from her back and displayed them to Viola. 

            "How lov-…" Viola stood still. The smell of the flowers repulsed her and brought back horrible memories. Her eyes glazed over and the warm look in her eyes was replaced by a menacing glare. Aileen stood in puzzlement.

            "Aren't they lovely?" she asked, perplexed by Viola's reaction. 

            "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Viola as she shoved the girl back away from her. Aileen fell back from fear. Viola took the flowers from the girl's hands, threw them on the floor and stomped on them. The flowers were crushed and flattened. 

            "I-I didn't…I," stuttered the frightened girl. 

            "Go away," said Viola flatly. 

            "But…but I di-didn't mean to anger you. I thought you would like them," pleaded Aileen.

            "…"

            "I'm s-sorry. I thought you'd"

            "Did I not tell you to go away?" interrupted Viola. Aileen looked at her with sorrow and confusion. She nodded her head slowly and walked out quietly. 

She turned back, "I'm sorry." As Aileen left Viola's room, tears poured from her eyes. The smell of jasmine was still on her clothes. 

NOTE: Just in case you forgot about the importance of the smell of jasmine refer back to earlier chapters. REVIEW please! 


	12. Unforgettable

Unforgettable  
  
Viola stood in still as the girl ran from the room in tears. She felt her way to the bed, trying to get a hold of herself.  
  
"My lady!" gasped Cara as she rushed into the room, "Why is the princess crying?"  
  
Viola looked to the mirror and said in an indifferent tone, " I do not know."  
  
"Uh.I will go see to her, your highness."  
  
"You do that, Cara," said the queen never taking her eyes off the mirror. Cara left the room still doubtful. Viola stood and walked to the mirror slowly.  
  
"It has been years since you have died, and yet your memory still haunts me. You, who I have sworn to erase from my memories, mother. you still have a hold on me. The smell of jasmines, your perfume, lingers in this room. The mirror, you looked into everyday, hangs on my wall," Viola's pale face flushed in anger, "Why do you haunt me so?!" She struck the mirror with her dainty hands. She threw her brushes and bottles at her reflection, knowing that the mirror was indestructible.  
  
"Leave me be.Why is it that I cannot forget you? Why?" she cried in misery.  
  
Because.You can never leave me.  
  
....................................  
  
"She hates me Cara. She hates me," said Aileen with a straight face.  
  
"No dear, she's just having a bad day, that's all. She doesn't hate you."  
  
"No, Cara. You should have seen her face. her eyes."  
  
Cara held the child with concern and whispered, "Child, do not fear her or be afraid of not being loved. You will always be loved."  
  
Aileen looked at the old woman skeptically, "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Cara."  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Will you ever leave me?"  
  
". Someday I must." "Who will love me then?"  
  
"Someone will, dear."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"No more questions dear," Cara interrupted, "I have a lot to do today."  
  
"But, but how will I know who will?"  
  
"My curious one, you will just have to find out on your own."  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: It has been a long time since I have updated, and you can blame all my teachers for that. I'll continue writing this story depending on whether or not I receive reviews, because I don't want to continue it if nobody is reading it. Anyways thanks for reading and review please. 


	13. The Initial Flames

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, this chapter is for those who reviewed. ^^ Anyways I'm sorry updating is going to be slower but I'm determined to finish it. Enjoy! R&R!   

The Initial  Flames 

"She died in the fire, didn't she?" she said facing out the window.

            "Aileen, we couldn't save her. It was too late," said the king while placing his hand on her shoulder. Aileen flinched from his touch, and brushed his hand away. 

            "I wish to be alone."

            "I understand you're hurt, but I what I don't understand is why you won't let me console you. I am after all your father… It just perplexes me so. You used to be such a happy child, so content and lively… What happened to the loving relationship you had between you and your mother…"

            "SHE is not MY mother," Aileen interrupted.

            "I thought we already went through this. She may not have given birth to you, but she loves you nonetheless."

            "She does not love me. She loves you and Melanie, but she does not love me."

            "What makes you say such things? She comes to me many a times, to teach her how she may please you and how to let you know she loves you. And then… You scorn her efforts and push her away even further."            

            "I don't need her love…."

            The king sighed and looked at his stubborn daughter. She was so much like her mother that it hurt him inside. 

            "I just want to help you…"

            "I just want to be alone," she said, unmoved by his plea to help her. Tristan knew better though. She was just like her mother, even in hiding her emotions. The king embraced his daughter and held her close, as she silently cried on his shoulder. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears. 

            Tristan looked at her in defeat, "Very well then, I'll leave. But Aileen…"

            The girl faced the window, never taking her eyes off the sky. 

            "…never mind," he whispered as he left her. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Viola rushed away from the door and ran to her own safe quarters. She had stood listening onto the conversation between the father and daughter. She was out of breath and her mind was in panic. Did Tristan suspect her of hating Aileen? Would he get rid of her for Aileen? No, she thought, he loved her and would never leave her. But what if he did not love her? Viola shook her head violently to erase the thought. These suspicions and doubts gnawed her mind and made her fearful of losing Tristan. Ever since that day, four years ago, Aileen avoided her and expressed hatred towards her, thus severing the once loving relationship. She could have been a good mother to Aileen. They could of had such a wonderful life, in peace. However, there was competition, hatred and jealousy between them. That wonderful life Viola always dreamed of was not to be, for Aileen's animosity towards Viola would not allow it. 

            "If only she were gone," whispered Viola staring into the mirror, "…No, how could you think such things?! … However, I wonder, how life would be without her… All my life I have always wanted to be a princess, to be rescued by a prince and to live happily ever after. My dream has come true, somewhat. I've become a queen married to a wonderful King… who has a daughter of his own, who hates me… However, what power does she really have over her father? What is there for me to fear from this small child? Her father loves me more than her, for I am… beautiful, " Viola resumed staring at her reflection, "Your mother may have been a witch, your father a poor man, but you… are as beautiful as a queen. And it is your beauty that still captivates your king. "  Viola smiled as she gazed upon her lovely reflection. Suddenly she heard a noise just outside her room. Viola opened the door to see Elidor, the king's mute brother, on the floor. He had evidently fallen by her door on his way to see Aileen. 

            "Elidor, are you all right?" asked Viola. Elidor stood and stared deeply into Viola's eyes causing her to feel uncomfortable. She backed away from him and smiled.

            "Are you on your way to console the princess?" Elidor gave her an icy stare and resumed his way to Aileen's room. Viola exhaled in relief after she went back into her room. Elidor's presence always caused Viola to feel nervous. Maybe it was his silence or his soul-searching eyes, whatever it was she always felt that he did not trust her. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

            A few days ago, the royal family stopped by a village by the dark forest, on their journey back home. They had just come from the kingdom of Ilithia to renew alliances made between the two kingdoms. Because the princesses were tired from the long journey, the king decided to stay the night in a village. The commoners warmly welcomed the royal family and held a celebration in their honor. After the merriment died down and when everyone went back to their homes, and the royal family to the inn, a quiet silence settled in the village. And when they slept unsuspectingly in their beds, tragedy struck. A fierce fire began to engulf the village. Though many were saved, others such as Cara were lost to the flames. Though it was suspected that a drunken villager had probably dropped his lantern, the real cause of the fire was unknown.


End file.
